Mystery In America
by The Secret Phantom
Summary: 6 orang sedang bertamasya di negara Amerika. Bukannya bertamasya, malah terlibat dalam beberapa kasus bersama alumni PREFEK 4. Mereka bersama PREFEK 4 bekerja sama untuk memecahkan beberapa kasus tanpa bantuan detektif handal. Dapatkah mereka memecahkannya dan menemukan pelaku tersebut?


Don't like? Don't read~!

Disclaimer

Kuroshitsuji : Yana Toboso

Genre : Mystery, Tragedy, Friendship

Rating : T

Warning : Typo di mana-mana, alurnya melambat, wordsnya panjang dan mungkin dapat membuat para reader bosan membacanya ._.v [ Readers : kenapa musti bosan? :v Itu kan tugas readers! \:v/ ]

* * *

**Chapter satu : Hotel Humphries**

.

.

.

Enam orang terdiri dari empat orang laki-laki dan dua orang perempuan. Mereka sedang duduk di bangku, di dalam sebuah mobil minibus bermerek alphard. Hm, merek alphard? Ya, mobil itu harganya mahal, sangat mahal, satu milyar. Yah, mereka berenam orang kaya, berketurunan bangsawan jaman dahulu. Mereka berenam sudah bersahabat lebih dari 12 tahun. Mereka sedang berlibur ke Amerika. Mereka berasal dari negara Inggris.

"Sebastian! Kita sudah berjalan jauh, apa masih belum sampai di hotel yang ingin kita kunjungi, hah?" Pemuda berambut kelabu tidak bersabar untuk sampai di tujuan tersebut. "Berarti... Kau yang menyia-nyiakannya dong, Sebastian?" Tanya pemuda berambut kelabu lagi, kemudian berlipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Pemuda berambut hitam, bermata ruby dan yang dipanggil dengan nama 'Sebastian' hanya berputar matanya sambil mengemudikan roda kemudi. "Ayolah, aku tidak menyia-nyiakannya, Ciel. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kita hampir tersesat tadi siang. Lagipula, sekarang hampir pukul empat. Dan, aku tidak kenal arah di negara ini, Amerika!" Seru Sebastian yang tidak mau kalah.

Pemuda berambut kelabu, yang dipanggil dengan nama 'Ciel' oleh pemuda bermata ruby red - Sebastian - langsung menoleh ke Sebastian setelah mendengar perkataan Sebastian barusan. "Apa? Bukannya kakekmu orang Amerika?! Seharusnya kau pernah ke sini waktu dulu!" Ciel juga tidak mau kalah dari Sebastian. "Kau memang sengaja membuat kita tersesat, kan?" Tanya Ciel dengan kesal.

BUK. Sebastian memukul roda kemudi. "Ciel..! Dulu, aku pernah ke sini waktu umurku masih dua tahun! Umur dua tahun memang bisa menghafalkan arah-arah di negara ini, huh? Tidak bisa, dong! Aku bukan sengaja untuk membuat kita tersesat. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu arah ini, bocah!" Seru Sebastian sambil mengarahkan kedua bola matanya ke depan. "Kakekku memang orang Amerika! Sekarang, jangan marah-marah terus hanya tidak dapat sampai di hotel yang ingin kita kunjungi hari ini, siapa tahu kita akan sampai di sana sebelum makan malam tiba!" Seru Sebastian dengan bersuara cukup keras.

Ciel hanya membuang mukanya, dan menoleh ke kiri, menatap luar dari kaca mobil, depan. "Huh! Terserah, dah!" Kemudian Ciel menopang dagunya.

Puk. Bahu kanan Ciel ditepuk oleh tangan kiri perempuan. Ciel langsung menoleh ke kanan setelah bahu kanannya ditepuk.

"Biarkan saja. Kata-kata Sebastian memang betul. Kurasa kita akan sampai di hotel sebelum makan malam tiba... Lagian, ini masih jam setengah empat, waktu cukup banyak untuk tiba di hotel sana." Kata sang gadis berambut pirang, diikat dua, dan ikal.

Ciel hanya terdiam, menatap gadis berambut pirang itu. "Hm? Ya, pokoknya terserah kalian!" Seru Ciel. "Lizzie, kenapa kau merasa kita akan sampai di hotel sebelum makan malam tiba?" Tanya Ciel lagi, kemudian menoleh ke kiri lagi, menatap luar dari kaca.

"Karena Lizzie merasa waktu kita cukup banyak. Di peraturan, makan malam kita dimulai jam tujuh, bukan? Nah, masih banyak waktu kok. Lagipula, kita membawa makanan sangat banyak. Aku juga merasa seperti itu. Iya, kan, Lizzie?" sang gadis berambut putih keunguan dan berkulit cukup putih.

Gadis berambut pirang, yang dipanggil dengan nama 'Lizzie' mengangguk-angguk kepalanya, bertanda perkataan gadis berambut putih keunguan yang tadi benar. "Iya, Hannah benar."

"Hm?" Ciel menoleh ke belakang, melihat dua orang pemuda sedang duduk di bangku paling belakang. "Bagaimana pendapat kalian, Claude, Alois?" Tanya Ciel.

Lizzie dan gadis berambut putih keunguan yang dipanggil dengan nama 'Hannah' ikutan menoleh ke belakang.

Pemuda berambut hitam, berkacamata dan memiliki dahi yang cukup besar, yang dipanggil dengan nama 'Claude'. Dan, pemuda berambut pirang dan dipanggil dengan nama 'Alois' hanya saling memandang kemudian menoleh ke depan.

"Aku sependapat dengan Sebastian, Lizzie dan Hannah." Jawab Alois dengan santai sambil berlipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Lalu, Claude?" Alois menoleh ke kanan, menatap dan menunggu jawaban dari Claude.

Claude hanya melihat-lihat Alois, Hannah, Lizzie, Ciel dan kepala bagian belakang milik Sebastian. "Hm." Claude mengangkat tengah kacamata dengan jari tengah kanannya. "Aku juga sependapat dengan Alois, Sebastian, Lizzie dan Hannah." Kemudian Claude memiringkan senyumannya sambil melirik Ciel.

"Yay! Aku menang!" Sebastian bersorak gembira sambil memukul-mukul roda kemudi yang dikemudikannya, namun tidak menoleh-noleh sama sekali, hanya menatap lurus, konsteransi.

Ciel menoleh ke Sebastian kemudian menghela napas berat. "Ya sudah, aku sependapat dengan kalian semua, ah." Ciel melirik-lirik Lizzie, Hannah, Alois dan Claude. Kemudian menoleh ke kiri, menatap luar dari kaca lagi.

Plok. Lizzie menepuk tangannya. "Yup! Kita semua sependapat." Lizzie memegang bahu bangku yang diduduki oleh Sebastian. "Sebastian. Ayo, jangan membuang-buang waktumu untuk hanya memenangkan sesuatu yang biasanya kau melawan Ciel. Kalau tidak, nanti bahan bakar mobil ini akan habis, lihat itu." Lizzie menunjuk tanda bahan bakar yang ada di sebelah roda kemudi itu. "Hampir mau habis, hampir bertanda 'E', kan?" Tanya Lizzie kepada Sebastian.

Sebastian melihat yang ditunjuk Lizzie. "Hah!? Mau habis? Sial..." Sebastian memukul roda kemudi lagi.

Ciel menoleh ke kanan lagi. "Apa? Mau habis? Bagaimana nih, Sebastian?" Tanya Ciel.

"Yah, aku juga tidak tahu. Pom bensin tidak ada di sekitar ini, sepertinya masih jauh." Jawab Sebastian sambil melihat-lihat luar dari kaca, untuk melihat papan jarak. "Di sini tidak ada papan jaraknya, kita tidak akan tahu di mana-" Ngomongan Sebastian terputus.

"1,5 kilometer lagi."

"Hah?" Ciel dan Sebastian menoleh ke belakang bersama-sama. "Claude? Kau tahu darimana kalau jaraknya yang harus kita tempuhi sampai di pom bensin 1,5 kilometer lagi?" Tanya Ciel dan Sebastian secara bersamaan.

Lizzie dan Hannah menoleh ke belakang secara bersamaan.

Claude hanya memiringkan senyumannya. "Apa kau tidak lihat?" Claude mengangkat sebuah kertas peta berukuran cukup besar. "Tahu dari peta ini." Jawab Claude dengan tenang dan begitu santai.

"Oh ternyata itu..." Kata Ciel dan Sebastian secara bersamaan lagi.

Alois memiringkan senyumannya yang sama seperti Claude tadi dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Hei, Sebastian. Mungkin kau memang tidak ingin kami pergi ke sana, yah, maksudku ke alam baka kami nanti. Karena kami sahabatmu selama dua belas tahun. Kita akan bertemu lagi di alam sana ya. Ditunggu ya, teman-teman..!" Kata Alois, sukses membuat lima orang sahabatnya bingung. Terutama Sebastian.

Sebastian hanya bingung. "Kenapa kita harus bertemu di alam baka sana nanti? Kita belum meninggal kan?" Tanya Sebastian kepada Alois.

Alois menyeringai. "Hi hi hi... Kau pasti tahu maksudku kan? Karena kau... Mengemudi sambil kepalamu menoleh ke sini, bakal ketabrak, loh!" Seru Alois sambil menyeringai.

"Hah?"

Ciel cepat-cepat menoleh ke depan. "Uwaaaah! Sebastian! Sebastian! Ada mobil di depan kita!" Seru Ciel dengan panik. Ya, seperti yang kalian ketahui, Ciel belum mau meninggal. Ciel memukul-mukul lengan kiri Sebastian.

Sebastian langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke depan. "Aaaaaahhhh!"

"Rem! Rem! Rem, woi!" Teriak Hannah dan Lizzie dengan cukup histeris.

Alois hanya duduk dengan tenang sambil tersenyum.

Claude hanya terdiam, cengo dan melihat tingkah laku empat sahabatnya yang sedang ribut untuk mengremkan mobil itu. Ya, mereka tidak mau meninggal jika belum berkeluarga.

Sebastian melihat ada sebuah mobil sedang berhenti, untuk menghalangi mobilnya. "Awaaaasssss!" Sebastian segera mengremkan.

JKIIIITTTTT

"Ngos... ngos..." Sebastian, Ciel, Lizzie dan Hannah terengah-engah karena habis teriak tadi.

"Orang yang ada di luar mobil itu menghentikan kita... Pasti meminta bahan bakar milik kita." Kata Alois dengan begitu tenang dan santai. Ini memang sifatnya dari dulu, sama sekali tidak ketakutan apa pun, tapi... Paling takut dengan kecoa.

Sebastian hanya memutarkan matanya. "Oh Tuhan. Hari ini sial banget, deh. Tadi siang kita hampir tersesat, hotel masih jauh, bahan bakar hampir habis, pom bensin berada 1,5 kilometer lagi dan ada orang menghentikan perjalanan kita hanya untuk meminta bahan bakar kita. Bitch please..." Sebastian kesal. Sebastian menatap orang itu, pemuda berambut pirang, panjang dan dikuncir di kanannya. "Hei, Tuan. Mengapa anda menghentikan kami? Butuh bantuan kami?" Tanya Sebastian kepada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu berjalan, cukup dekat dengan mobil Sebastian. "Oh, Tuan. Saya mau meminta sedikit bahan bakar mobil anda. Bahan bakar mobil saya habis total, jadi, tolonglah kami. Saya membawa kawan-kawanku untuk pergi ke hotel yang jauh dari sini." Jelas pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Sebastian, Ciel, Lizzie, Hannah, Alois dan Claude terkejut. 'Hotel yang jauh dari sini... Itu...?'

Sebastian membuka pintu mobilnya, kemudian turun dan mendekati pemuda itu. "Maaf, bahan bakar kami hampir habis. Pom bensin berada 1,5 kilometer dari sini. Eh, hotel yang anda maksud itu..."

"Ya, Hotel Humprhies." Sambung pemuda berambut pirang itu. Pemuda pirang itu melihat sahabat-sahabat Sebastian yang ada di dalam mobilnya. "Hm? Itu keluarga anda?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Sebastian melihat mereka yang ada di dalam mobilnya. "Bukan, mereka sahabat-sahabatku." Jawab Sebastian singkat.

"Oh. Tujuan kalian ke mana?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Hotel Humprhies, yang sama seperti kalian, tuan." Jawab Sebastian.

Pemuda itu cukup terkejut. "Oh? Benarkah? Jadi, apa anda membutuhkan bahan bakar?"

"Ya, saya butuh." jawab Sebastian.

Pemuda itu hanya tertawa kecil. "Haha... Kami punya beberapa kotak bahan bakar di belakang bangku mobil yang paling belakang." Pemuda itu menunjuk mobilnya dengan ibu jadi kanannya.

Sebastian terkejut. "Hah? Bukannya tadi anda bilang kalau bahan bakar mobil anda habis total? Kenapa malah ada beberapa kotak bahan bakar di dalam mobil anda?" Tanya Sebastian dengan heran.

Pemuda itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Haha~ Itu sih ide Violet." Pemuda itu menunjukkan pemuda berambut hitam, berbibir ungu dan mengenakan tudung yang sedang menggambar sesuatu. Kemudian, melipat kedua tangannya lagi. "Idenya, meminta bahan bakar milik mobil orang lain, jika mau untung sampai di hotel yang jauh, di sana, Tuan." Kata pemuda itu.

'Li... Licik sekali...' Batin Sebastian tidak percaya. "Oh, bolehkah kami meminta bahan bakar milik kalian?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Hm? Boleh. Ayo." Pemuda berjalan duluan, menuju ke mobilnya.

Sebastian mengikutinya di belakang pemuda itu. Pemuda itu membuka pintu mobil paling belakang. "Uh... Lima belas kotak bahan bakar. Anda boleh mengambilnya lima kotak atau enam kotak, Tuan. Silakan..."

"Ah, terima kasih." Sebastian menoleh ke kanan. "Cieeeelllll..! Bantu aku sebentar, dong!" Seru Sebastian.

Di dalam mobil, Ciel hanya menghela napas pendek. "Cih, kenapa harus aku?" Ciel membuka pintunya di samping kirinya. GREK. Ciel turun dari mobilnya, kemudian menutup pintu lagi. BLAM. Ciel berjalan menuju ke tempat Sebastian. "Butuh bantuan aku?" Ciel melirik beberapa kotak bahan bakar. "Akh!? Kau mau suruh aku membawakan ini? Gila!" Keluh Ciel.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu dan Sebastian hanya tertawa. "Hahaha."

"Ayolah, aku tidak mau membawakan ini. Claude saja!" Seru Ciel.

Sebastian memutarkan kedua bola matanya. "Yah, Claude duduk paling belakang, repot kalau mau keluar harus melipat bangku di tengah, kan? Kau hanya membawakan ini, satu kotak saja. Kumohon?" Sebastian memohon kepada Ciel.

"Oh ya, saya lupa. Nama saya Edgar Redmond. Dari Inggris, salam kenal." Pemuda berambut pirang itu memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Sebastian dan Ciel. Edgar menunjukkan pemuda berambut hitam, berbibir ungu dan mengenakan tudung yang tadi, "Dia, Gregory Violet." Edgar menunjukkan pemuda berambut biru, berkacamata dan sedang membacakan sebuah buku. "Dia, Lawrence Bluer." Kemudian Edgar menunjukkan pemuda berambut pirang, sedang menatap luar dari jendela. "Dia, Herman Greenhill." Kemudian, Edgar tersenyum lembut.

"Oh. Saya Sebastian Michaelis, dari Inggris juga." Sebastian menunjukkan pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya. "Ini, Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian menunjukkan gadis berambut pirang, diikat dua dan berikal. "Dia, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford." Sebastian menunjukkan gadis berambut putih keunguan."Elizabeth, hm, panggil saja Lizzie. Yang ada di sebelah Lizzie, Hannah Anafeloz." Kemudian, Sebastian menunjukkan pemuda berambut pirang, memiliki wajah yang sangat tenang. "Dia, Alois Trancy." Kemudian Sebastian menunjukkan pemuda berambut hitam, berkacamata dan sedang membacakan peta. "Yang di sebelah Alois, Claude Faustus." Sebastian tersenyum.

"Oooh. Nah, silakan ambil kotak bahan bakar ini."

Sebastian hanya mengangguk-angguk kepalanya, dan mengambil satu kotak bahan bakar. "Ciel, kau bawakan ini." Sebastian menyodorkan satu kotak bahan bakar itu.

Ciel melirik ke Sebastian. "Cih, iya ya." Ciel mengambil kotak bahan bakar itu.

Sebastian tersenyum melihat Ciel, kemudian, mengambil empat kotak bahan bakar. "Hup!"

Edgar terkejut. "Heh, Tuan Michaelis. Kau bisa bawa sebanyak ini? Biar kubantu..."

"Eh, tidak perlu, saya bisa membawanya." Sebastian tersenyum kepada Edgar.

Edgar pun ikutan tersenyum. 'Tuan Michaelis hebat, sanggup membawa empat kotak bahan bakar. Padahal, orang biasa tidak akan kuat membawakan itu. Sepertinya Tuan Michaelis bukan manusia...' Batin Edgar heran. Kemudian Edgar segera menutup pintu mobil bagian paling belakang. Kemudian berjalan menuju ke tempat bangku kemudi yang dia duduki yang tadi, dan menutup pintu mobil di samping kanan.

Sebastian dan Ciel berjalan menuju ke mobilnya sambil membawa kotak bahan bakar tersebut.

"Lizzie, bantu buka pintu mobil bagian belakang dong!" Seru Ciel meminta bantuan.

Lizzie kaget. "Eh, tunggu sebentar." Lizzie cepat-cepat buka pintu mobil di samping kiri. GREK. Lizzie turun, menginjak aspal dan berlari kecil menuju ke belakang mobil, ia berhasil melewati Ciel dan segera membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang. "Ciel, sudah kubukakan!" Seru Lizzie sambil tersenyum ceria.

Ciel menaruh satu kotak yang dibawakannya ke belakang bangku. "Yosh, terima kasih, Lizzie!" Ucap Ciel.

"Yup, sama-sama. Hehe~" Lizzie tertawa kecil.

Sebastian hanya menatap mereka berdua. 'Wah wah, serasi sekali, haha~' Batin Sebastian. "Oi, permisi." Sebastian melewati di antara Ciel dan Lizzie. Ya, dia mengganggu! Hahaha~

"Huh!" Ciel langsung membuang muka dan menuju ke bangku di sebelah bangku kemudi.

Lizzie hanya tersenyum tipis. "Ah, iya... Sebastian, biar kubantu bawakan itu." Lizzie membuka kedua tangannya untuk membantu Sebastian membawakan dan menaruh kotak tersebut.

Sebastian menyingkir dari kedua tangan Lizzie. "Tidak perlu." Sebastian menaruh empat kotak tersebut ke belakang bangku. Menoleh ke Lizzie. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu yang tadi. Soalnya kotak ini berat sekali, perempuan tidak boleh membawa barang yang berat." Sebastian tersenyum. Lalu, Sebastian mengambil satu kotak untuk menuangkan ke tempat bensin mobilnya. Setelah berhasil menuangkannya, ia membuang kotaknya di pinggir aspal dengan kantong plastik.

Lizzie hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sebastian yang tadi. 'Perempuan ya...' Batin Lizzie.

"Lizzie? Naiklah duluan." Ajak Sebastian. Lizzie hanya mengangguk kepalanya dan segera menutup pintu mobil bagian belakang. Dan, segera naik ke bangku yang ia duduk tadi bersama Hannah.

Sebastian pun kembali duduk di bangku kemudi. "Tuan Edgar! Terima kasih atas bantuan anda!" Seru dan ucap Sebastian dengan semangat.

Edgar hanya tersenyum. "Sama-sama. Ah, bolehkah kami ikut bersama kalian menuju ke Hotel Humprhies? Atau kalian mengikuti kami supaya kalian tidak tersesat?" Tanya Edgar.

Sebastian terdiam sebentar. "Hm? Mengikuti kalian saja, tuan." Jawab Sebastian.

"Oke!" Edgar menjalankan mobilnya terlebih duluan.

Sebastian juga menjalankan mobilnya, mengikuti mobil Edgar.

"Sebastian. Apa lebih baik kita mengikuti mereka? Atau mereka malah membuat kita tersesat dengan sengaja?" Tanya Claude dengan cukup khawatir.

Sebastian melihat Claude melalui cermin yang ada di atap mobil. "Aku juga tidak tahu, Claude. Kurasa mereka bukan orang seperti itu. Mereka mau menolong kita hanya karena mempunyai tujuan yang sama yaitu Hotel Humprhies." Gumam Sebastian.

Claude hanya mengangguk kepalanya sebentar. "Yah, semoga saja mereka tidak membuat kita tersesat dengan sengaja." Harap Claude.

Sebastian hanya mengangguk kepalanya dengan satu kali, bertanda setuju dengan harapan Claude.

Hannah menoleh ke belakang. "Kau memang berharap seperti itu? Wah, ada orang aneh ternyata~ Selama ini, kau tidak pernah lhawatir maupun berharap seperti itu. Memangnya kau berubah demi siapa, huh?" Hannah memiringkan senyumannya.

"Hei!" Bentak Alois.

"Sudahlah, Alois. Hannah benar." Claude mengalah.

Hannah memiringkan senyumannya lagi dan menoleh ke depan.

"Cih!" Keluh Alois.

Claude hanya menghela napas.

* * *

"Hei, Edgar! Kau mau menolong mereka, huh?" Tanya orang di sebelah Edgar, Herman Greenhill. "Sepertinya mereka baru saja sampai di negara ini." Kata Herman.

Edgar hanya tersenyum tanpa menoleh ke Herman. "Ya, mereka mempunyai tujuan yang sama dengan kita. Bukannya kita seharusnya menolong mereka? Apa itu salah?" Tanya Edgar tanpa ragu.

"Iya, Edgar betul." Kata Violet. "Iya kan, Bluer?" Tanya Violet kepada pemuda di sebelah.

"Kurasa iya." Jawab Bluer dengan singkat.

Herman membuka mulutnya dengan cukup lebar. "Hah? Ya sudah, terserah kalian deh. Aku ikut..." Herman kelihatan mengalah.

Edgar hanya tertawa. Violet tidak peduli dengan ketawanya Edgar, hanya sibuk mengambarkan sesuatu. Dan, Bluer juga tidak peduli, hanya sibuk membacakan sebuah buku yang tebal, kira-kira ada 1000-2000 halaman.

Edgar melirik ke spion kanan, melihat mobil Sebastian.

* * *

Ciel menoleh ke kiri, menatap spion kiri. "Hm?" Ciel berhasil menemukan sebuah mobil yang ada di belakang mobil Sebastian yangs edang melaju cukup cepat. "Sebastian, lihat ke belakang."

Sebastian mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, melihat cermin untuk melihat sesuatu yang ada di belakang mobilnya. "Hm? Sedang apa pengemudi itu? Kenapa melaju cepat...?" Sebastian heran.

Mobil putih bermerek BMW melaju cukup cepat, hingga melewati mobil Sebastian. Seseorang membuka kaca di sebelah kiri mobil bermerek BMW itu. "Halo, Guys!" Seorang wanita berambut merah, berbibir merah, berpakaian merah dan semuanya serba merah.

Ciel kaget. "Hah? Angelina? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Ciel.

"Sedang bertamasya bersama suamiku~ Ya sudah, kami duluan. Dadaaaah~" Angelina menyebarkan 'muach' nya ke Sebastian dan Ciel. Sebastian dan Ciel langsung merinding.

Mobil putih, milik Angelina ngebut, melewati mobil Edgar.

Ciel hanya menghela napas berat.

.

.

.

Pukul 17.37

Sebuah dua mobil sedang berjalan menuju ke tempat parkir yang berada di sebelah restoran. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Edgar langsung turun. "Tuan Michaelis, mari kita beristirahat sebentar di sini."

Herman, Violet dan Bluer turun dari mobil Edgar, menuju ke restoran.

"Hm, baiklah. Teman-teman, turun yuk." Ajak Sebastian.

Ciel, Lizzie, Hannah, Alois dan Claude turun dari mobil Sebastian dan menuju ke restoran. Tempat istirahat mereka semua. "Tuan Redmond. Kenapa harus beristirahat di sini?" Tanya Sebastian kepada Edgar.

Edgar melipati kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Yah, istirahat sebentar. Capek mengemudi. Lagipula, waktu untuk sampai di Hotel Humprhies adalah sebelum makan malam tiba." Jawab Edgar. "Makan malam kita di sana pukul tujuh, tuan." Sambung Edgar.

'Apa? Berarti aku betul?' Batin Sebastian tidak percaya. "Begitu ya, saya setuju dengan anda, tuan." Sebastian tersenyum.

"Nah, silakan membeli sesuatu di sini." Ujar Edgar.

Sebastian tersenyum lagi. Sebastian melirik papan yang dipajang di dinding. 'Hm? Ada chicken, burger, mie instan khas jepang, dan lain-lain... Ukh, tidak mau ah...' Batin Sebastian. Sebastian menarik kursi dan duduk.

Ciel pun menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Sebastian. "Sebastian? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ciel menopang dagunya di atas meja sambil menunggu jawaban dari Sebastian.

Sebastian menoleh dan menghela napas sebentar. "Ng... Iya, aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir, Ciel. Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai di sana lalu beristirahat di kamar hotel... " Jawab Sebastian.

Ciel hanya mengeluarkan kata pendek. "Hm..."

"Eh, Ciel..." Sebastian menepuk pundak kanan milik Ciel. "Kau..." Sebastian mendekati wajahnya ke telinga Ciel, berbisik. "Curiga atau tidak soal Tuan Redmond? Ia memiliki teman atau saudaranya yang memiliki pikiran yang licik."

"Hah?" Ciel sungguh tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Sebastian.

"Yah... Kalau tidak salah, namanya Gregory Violet, cukup, kita panggil saja Violet. Dia yang membuat ide licik, yaitu... Meminta bahan bakar mobil milik orang lain, padahal mereka sendiri punya beberapa kotak bahan bakar di belakang bangku di mobilnya. Katanya supaya untung dan dapat sampai di Hotel Humprhies. Licik benar..." Cerita Sebastian.

Ciel hanya ber-oh- ria.

"Halooooo~ Apa yang kalian berbisik-bisik?"

Sebastian kaget, segera menjauhi dari telinga Ciel dan langsung menoleh ke pemilik suara tersebut. Ciel ikutan menoleh ke belakang. "Huh... Tuan Redmond?"

Edgar hanya tersenyum.

"Uhm... Kami berbisik... Hanya tentang-" Bicara Sebastian terpotong oleh Ciel.

"Yah, tentang keluarga kami di negara Inggris." Jawab Ciel.

Edgar hanya ber-oh- ria, dengan mulut terbuka kecil. "Hm, bolehkah saya duduk di tempat kalian?" Tanya Edgar kepada Ciel dan Sebastian sambil membawa sekaleng coca cola.

Sebastian dan Ciel melirik ke kursi yang kosong di seberang Ciel. Dan melirik kembali, menatap Edgar. "Hm, silakan..." Kata Sebastian dan Ciel secara bersamaan.

"Oh, terima kasih." Edgar berjalan, menarik kursi dan duduk di seberang Ciel. "Hn."

Ciel menopang dagunya lagi. "Hm? Kenapa anda ingin duduk di tempat kami? Bukannya anda seharusnya duduk bersama teman-temanmu atau saudaramu yang itu?" Ciel melirik ke Violet, Herman dan Bluer.

Edgar melirik ke Violet, Herman dan Bluer. "Oh, tidak. Saya ingin ngobrol dengan kalian, Tuan Michaelis dan Tuan Phantomhive." Edgar tersenyum. "Dan, tolonglah ingat. Mereka bukan teman-temanku atau saudaraku. Mereka hanya teman tetanggaku sejak umur kami masih balita. Kami pun satu sekolah sampai SMA bahkan satu kuliah." Jelas Edgar.

"Oh..." Ciel mengangguk kepalanya bertanda mengerti. "Saya mengerti, tuan."

Edgar tersenyum lembut. "Yup. Kalau anda dan Tuan Michaelis?" Tanya Edgar. Yah, Edgar ingin tahu soal Ciel dan Sebastian.

Ciel menoleh ke kanan, memandang Sebastian sebentar lalu menoleh ke Edgar. "Ya, saya dan Sebastian adalah sahabat waktu SD, hm, pas kelas tiga. Pasti di dalam otak anda bertanya bagaimana bisa kami bersahabat. Hm, Sebastian anak baru di kelas saya, duduk sebangku dengan saya. Dia anak yang sangat jail, yah, dia populer. Dia sering menjahili saya daripada menjahili anak perempuan. Karena dia menjahili saya di waktu pelajaran Kuma-Sensei itu, kami dihukum bersama di lapangan sekolah. Bahkan, dia tinggal satu mansion denganku, hanya beda lantai. Seingatku, dia tinggal di lantai tujuh dan saya di lantai enam, beda satu lantai sih. Kami jadi akrab dan dapat bersahabat berkat mansion waktu itu, hehe~ Kami sering mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama, ngobrol tentang diriku dan dirinya, bercanda bersama dan lain-lainnya. Dia orangnya seru kok~" Cerita Ciel yang lumayan panjang.

Edgar hanya mengangguk kepalanya. "Wah, jadi ingin berteman dengan kalian." Edgar terkagum pada cerita Ciel yang tadi. "Lalu? Bagaimana kalian bisa bersahabat dengan... uhm, Middleford, Anafeloz, Trancy dan Faustus itu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Ciel melipat tangan kirinya di atas meja, tangan kanannya menopang dagunya. "Hm, saya dan Sebastian bertemu mereka di waktu SMP. Satu kelompok di jurusan tata boga. Kami sering saling bertanya-tanya soal tata boga, misalnya saja, bawa bahan apa saja untuk membuat pancake, gitulah. Lama-lama, kami menjadi akrab berkat jurusan itu. Hehe~" Ciel jadi tertawa sendiri. "Oh ya, Alois itu pernah melindungi korban penindasan waktu itu, iya kan, Sebastian?" Ciel tetap menopang dagunya sambil melirik Sebastian.

Sebastian juga melirik Ciel dan menatap Edgar. "Iya benar. Nama korban penindasan itu, kalau tidak salah, namanya Nina Hopkins." Sebastian memegang dagunya. "Iya ya! Dia Nina Hopkins, mengikuti jurusan tata busana." Sebastian akhirnya ingat.

Ciel hanya menyeringai. "Nguehehe~ Akhirnya kau ingat. Cerita kami... selesai, tuan."

Edgar makin kagum. "Wah, kenangan kalian menyenangkan sekali~~~"

Ciel dan Sebastian hanya bisa _sweat drop_. "Hehe, sudah pasti..."

Edgar mengangkat tangan kirinya, memandangi jam tangan emasnya. "Hm? Sudah jam 18.07 ... Baiklah, waktu istirahat selesai." Edgar berdiri dari kursi. "Teman-teman, mari melanjutkan perjalanan kita." Edgar menepuk tangannya sebanyak tiga kali.

Lizzie, Hannah, Alois, Claude, Violet, Herman dan Bluer hanya menoleh ke Edgar dan langsung berdiri. Mereka semua berjalan keluar dari Restoran.

"Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian, tuan-tuan dan nona-nona." Pelayan wanita yang bertugas membuka-menutup pintu utama, membungkuk badannya dan menutup pintu utama kembali.

Mereka semua naik ke mobil. Lalu, kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Ciel, Sebastian, Lizzie, Hannah, Alois dan Claude duduk di bangku masing-masing. Ciel dan Sebastian tidak menggunakan sabuk pengaman, karena mereka berada di jalanan yang sepi, jarang sekali kendaraan yang lewat. Tidak ada polisi sama sekali.

Sebastian memutarkan roda kemudinya untuk berbelok ke kiri, menginjak aspal di tengah.

.

18.37

Mobil Sebastian dan mobil Edgar telah tiba di Hotel Humphries. Sebastian memang benar, mereka bakal tiba di tujuan tersebut sebelum makan malam tiba. Edgar turun terlebih dahulu.

"Hei, kawan! Kita telah sampai di Hotel Humphries!" Seru Edgar sambil menutup pintu mobilnya dan menaruh kunci mobilnya di saku celananya yang bersih. "Mewah, bukan?"

Sebastian dan Ciel turun dari mobilnya. Ciel berputar-putar badannya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Wah, memang megah sekali..." Dia terus berputar badannya, dan langsung berlompat ceria. "YES! Aku tidak nyesel datang ke sini, AMERIKA!" Seru Ciel dengan cukup histeris.

Lizzie turun dari mobilnya dan kedua matanya berbinar-binar. "Waaaaah~ Megah sekali~~~!" Lizzie kagum, tak kalah dengan Ciel. Lizzie sangat kagum, ia baru pertama kali datang ke negara Amerika.

Hannah, Claude dan Alois menyusul, turun dari mobil. Bagaimana? Tampangnya biasa saja, tidak seperti Ciel dan Lizzie yang berkagum-kagum tadi.

"Yah, biasa saja." Alois mengayunkan tangan kanannya.

Claude hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Biasa sama sekali. Tidak terlalu megah kayak rumah aku di Inggris. Ini malah..."

"Sangat menyeramkan." Sambung Hannah sambil melipati kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Plok Plok Plok. Sebastian menepuk kedua tangannya sebanyak tiga kali. "Oke, bawakan barang-barang kalian." Sebastian berjalan ke belakang mobil dan membuka pintu bagian belakang, kemudian mengangkat barang-barang miliknya, Ciel, Lizzie, Hannah, Alois dan Claude.

Ciel, Lizzie, Hannah, Alois dan Claude membawa barang-barangnya, yang berupa koper besar. Barang-barangnya semuanya mewah, terlalu mewah bagi rakyat sederhana, menarik barang-barangnya masuk ke dalam sana.

Edgar, Violet, Herman dan Bluer dari tadi menunggu Sebastian dan sahabat-sahabatnya di luar pintu utama.

"Hei, kalian lama!" Seru Herman kesal.

"Kalian seperti orang kampung, baru saja sampai di hotel, sudah pada kagum-kagum dengan kemewahan hotel ini. Terutama Tuan Phantomhive dan Nona Middleford, biasalah!" Seru Bluer tanpa memandangi mereka, hanya memandangi huruf-huruf yang terdapat di dalam buku besarnya yang dipegangi olehnya.

Violet menodong batu arangnya ke Ciel dan Lizzie. "Kalian sepertinya tertipu oleh kemewahan dari luar hotel ini. Kalian akan tahu jika kalian berhasil masuk ke sini." Violet memiringkan senyumnya dan melanjutkan karyanya.

"Hei hei..." Ciel kesal.

"Sudahlah...! Sudahlah...! Tidak perlu bertengkar. Tidak ada gunanya. Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam tiba..." Bujuk Edgar. "Mari kita masuk." Edgar mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

GREK

"Selamat datang di tempat penginapan Humphries, Tuan-tuan dan Nona-nona."

Mereka disambut oleh pelayan-pelayan di hotel itu.

GLEK!

Ciel dan Lizzie _sweat drop_ melihat keadaan di dalam hotel itu.

Keadaan Hotel Humphries tidak terlalu mewah yang seperti di luar. Ini menyeramkan dan suram... Di atap, ada beberapa garis seperti labirin, memusingkan jika melihatnya. Di dinding-dinding terdapat banyak foto dalam berukuran besar. Entah foto siapa, sepertinya sebuah keluarga besar, terdiri dari ayah, ibu, anak-anak, paman, tante, saudara-saudara lainnya. Lantai, terbuat dari keramik krim. Di lantai dasar sangat besar, sangatlah luas, hanya terdapat sebuah meja manager yang besar dan tiga orang sedang duduk di sana, berpakaian tampaknya mewah, rambut mereka ditata sangat sempurna, seperti selebrity-selebrity. Oh ya, pelayan-pelayan yang tadi, berpakaian megah juga, rambut mereka pun ditata sangat sempurna seperti orang-orang yang sedang duduk di meja manager sana. Rambut ditata tidak hanya konde saja, tetapi ikal, lurus dan keriting tanpa dikuncir. Cara melayani tamu mereka sangat sopan dan sempurna, hampir mirip dengan maid atau butler. Bahkan, mereka tinggi-tinggi, setinggi dengan Sebastian dan Claude, yah, kira-kira beda 1-3 centimeter. Ada lima lift di sebelah kanan dan kiri. Ada juga pot bunga yang besar dan berat, dipenuhi oleh tanah liat, dan pohon di atas pot. Puluhan sofa dan meja di sana sini. Uh, terlalu luas. Kalian pasti berpikir 'Ini hotel macam apa'. Jawabannya HOTEL HUMPHRIES.

"Apa anda semua menginap di sini?" Tanya pelayan, sepertinya kepala pelayan. Ia seorang gadis berambut coklat, cukup ikal dan berponi, wajahnya imut dan mungil.

Edgar menoleh ke pelayan perempuan itu. "Tentu saja. Beberapa hari dan beberapa malam." Edgar tersenyum dan mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

Pelayan berambut coklat itu hanya tersipu-sipu. "Oh, baiklah... Mari ikut saya."

Semuanya pun mengangguk kepalanya dengan satu kali. Sebastian melirik kartu nama yang tergantung di saku dada kiri kemeja pelayan berambut coklat itu. Sebastian mengerutkan kedua alisnya. 'Hm? Paula Bells?' Batin Sebastian. Entah mengapa Sebastian seperti itu, nama lengkap itu terdengar sangat familiar bagi Sebastian.

"Di sini, silakan memesan kunci kamar anda semua." Pelayan berambut coklat - Paula Bells - memberi sebuah buku besar, seperti sebuah laporan dan sebuah bolpoin. "Dan, tentukan kamar sendiri." Paula tersenyum. "Dan, satu kamar hanya 1-2 orang." Paula tersenyum lagi.

Pertama, Edgar. Edgar menuliskan di sana. "Nama Edgar Redmond, tanggal lahir 1 Desember 1994, asal dari London, bergender laki-laki dan nomor kamar 110."

Kedua, Herman. "Nama Herman Greenhill, tanggal lahir 3 September 1993, asal dari London, bergender laki-laki dan nomor kamar 110 ( Sekamar dengan Edgar )."

Ketiga, Violet. "Nama Gregory Violet, tanggal lahir 7 November 1993, asal dari London, bergender laki-laki dan nomor kamar 111."

Keempat, Bluer. "Nama Lawrence Bluer, tanggal lahir 10 Oktober 1994, asal dari London, bergender laki-laki dan nomor kamar 111 ( Sekamar dengan Violet )."

Kelima, Ciel. "Nama Ciel Phantomhive, tanggal lahir 14 Desember 1998, asal dari London, bergender laki-laki, perempuan juga bisa, shota, huh. Dan nomor kamar 112."

Keenam, Sebastian. "Nama Sebastian Michaelis, tanggal lahir 'Maaf, tidak diketahui', asal dari tentu saja London, mana mungkin tinggal di neraka, bergender laki-laki tulen dan nomor kamar 666, ups, 112 ( Sekamar dengan Ciel )."

Ketujuh, Alois. "Nama Alois Trancy ( Jim Macken ), tanggal lahir 5 November 1997, asal dari London, bergender laki-laki dan nomor kamar 113."

Kedelapan, Claude. "Nama Claude Faustus, mana mungkin dengan nama 'Jenong' atau 'Kelaut', tanggal lahir aduh ini kepo, asal dari London, mana mungkin dari surga, bergender laki-laki dan nomor kamar 113 ( sekamar dengan Alois )."

Kesembilan, Lizzie. "Nama Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford, tanggal lahir 12 Desember 1998, asal dari dunia anime, eh, London, bergender perempuan dan nomor kamar 114."

Kesepuluh, Hannah. "Nama Hannah Anafeloz, nomor kamar 114 ( Sekamar dengan Lizzie ), sekian!"

Kemudian, Hannah memberikan buku itu kepada Paula dan Paula membacakannya kemudian hening.

"Krik krik krik" Hannah mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya bertanda 'v'.

"Maaf. Ini kuncinya." Paula menyerahkan kunci ke masing-masing.

"Terima kasih."

Mereka semua berjalan menuju ke lift, salah satu dari mereka menekan tombol lift. Tak lama kemudian, pintu liftnya terbuka. Mereka semua masuk ke lift tersebut. Dan, salah satu dari mereka menekan tombol nomor 1. Tak lama kemudian, mereka telah sampai di lantai 1. Ukh, ini SANGAT luas, bahkan ada puluhan kamar. Oh ya, saya belum bilang. Hotel ini memiliki 50 lantai.

"Ah, kamarku di sini." Kata Edgar.

"Kamarku di sini. Bareng Ciel, fufufu~" Sebastian bangga.

"Di sini..." Kata Lizzie dan Hannah secara bersamaan.

Tiga orang lainnya ( Violet, Herman dan Bluer ) hanya diam saja.

* * *

Kamar 110

* * *

"Hoi, Herman. Ini mewah ya, nyamaaannnn~" Edgar senang.

Herman menoleh. "Yah, aku sih biasa saja, Edgar!" Seru Herman sambil menaruh kopernya di sebelah sofa.

"GYAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Kamar 111

* * *

"Woi, kenapa aku musti sekamar sama kau, Violet?!" Keluh Bluer. Bluer tidak terima tidur bareng Violet karena Violet selalu suram saat menggambarkan sesuatu, bikin Bluer susah tidur.

Violet berhenti menggambar sesuatu dan menoleh ke Bluer. "Kau sendiri yang mengisi buku itu tadi, salah kau sendiri. Dasar bodoh. Lagipula kita sudah berteman, tidur bareng lah."

Bluer merinding. "Idih... Ya sudah terserah kau saja. Nanti malam jangan suram atau apa lah yang bikin aku susah tidur, oke?"

"Oh... Oke." Violet melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Yo... Eh-"

"GYAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Kamar 112

* * *

Sebastian dan Ciel menaruh barang-barang mereka di sebelah meja TV.

"Sebastian..."

Sebastian menoleh ke Ciel. "Ya...?"

"Kenapa kau-"

"GYAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Kamar 113

* * *

"Fufufu, Cla~U~De~~~~"

Claude merinding. "Apa sih, Alo?"

Alois kesal. "Hei, aku tidak mau dipanggil dengan nama 'Alo'! Menyebalkan!"

Claude terkekeh. "Maka-"

"GYAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Kamar 114

* * *

"Kyaaa~ Sekamar sama Hannah, asyik~" Lizzie peluk Hannah.

Hannah juga memeluk Lizzie. "Ya, asyik banget, soalnya sudah lama tidak tidur ba-"

"GYAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Ciel, Sebastian, Lizzie, Hannah, Alois, Claude, Edgar, Herman, Violet dan Bluer terkejut dengan suara teriakan tadi. Mereka cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masing. Mereka berhasil melihat pemilik suara teriakan tadi. Pemilik suara teriakan yang tadi sedang berjalan mundur dan menunjukkan dengan jari telunjuk tangan.

"Dia..."

.

.

.

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

Haloooo~~~~~~!

Saya 'The Secret Phantom'. Maaf jika wordsnya kurang panjang ( menurutku sudah panjang banget ) dan membuat para reader bosan membacanya *bows*

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ada mood untuk bikin FanFiction dengan wordsnya sepanjang ini per-chapter. Semoga Fic ini seru, menarik dan menyenangkan bagi para reader. Jika sudah membaca ini, silakan review. Jika tidak mau me-review-kan, juga tidak apa-apa kok, saya tidak maksa *smiles* .. Arigatou minna-san.

Sekian.


End file.
